Touch
by anneryn7
Summary: AU/AH. Bonnie is a professional cuddlist. She meets all kinds of people in her line of work, but then she met him. He was referred to her by her best friend, who also has feelings for her. What happens when both Kol (best friend) and Kai (his friend) are open to a triad relationship? And her ex just won't leave her alone?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: AU. AH. BonKai/Kennett, Bonnie/Kol/Kai, past Bonnie/Theo**

 **I DO NOT OWN** _ **TEEN WOLF**_ **,** _ **THE VAMPIRE DIARIES,**_ **OR THEIR CHARACTERS.**

* * *

Chapter One:

* * *

I held Rebekah close to me. I didn't say anything as she nuzzled closer to me. I ran my fingers up and down her back, the way that I know she likes. She told me earlier that she didn't feel like talking today. She knew that I wouldn't push her to.

She's been seeing me for a few years now. Honestly, it's hard to say that I don't grow close to my clients, because I do. A lot of people give me flack for my job, but honest to goddess, it's a legitimate form of therapy. It's amazing what noninvasive, platonic, non-sexualized, human contact can do for someone.

I'd be lying if I said that it didn't do as much for me, as it probably does for them. It's been more than therapeutic for me. The only physical affection I ever got growing up, was from my Grams. My mom and dad were never around. My mom left us, before I could remember her. My dad may as well have left, too. He was always gone for six months at a time or longer. I eventually ended up moving in with my Grams. After she passed, I was a mess. I didn't have a lot of friends, at least I didn't, until I became a professional cuddlist. It's weird how many of my clients that I consider to be my friends.

"Thanks for this, Bon." Rebekah gave me a squeeze, before moving away to stretch and get off of my cuddling mat. She put her shoes on and got her purse. She handed me an envelope with my money in it. She always pays me way too much, insisting that everything extra is just a generous tip. It must run in the family, because all three of her brothers do the same. "I'll see you tomorrow night… And don't even try to get out of going out with us. It's been too long since you've had fun out on the town. And heaven forbid you actually meet a guy worth your time. I'm telling you, Kol's friend would be a perfect match for you." She insisted. I sighed and gave her the same look I always do, when she tries to talk me into going out with her.

"Why do you even care so much, Beks?" I asked her, knowing full well that I would get the same answer than I always do, when I ask her that question.

"Oh, hush! You know that I love you and that you are one of my dearest friends. Besides, us girls need to stick together." She gave me a hug and kissed my cheek, before seeing herself out.

I stripped the cuddle mat of its sheets and put them in the wash, before putting clean sheets on it. I stifled a yawn, before getting a drink of water. I don't know how I'm still tired. I don't have long until my next appointment. Kol was coming by with a friend. Kol wasn't staying, but he doubted his friend would come otherwise.

I stretched and put on an oversized sweater that had the tendency to fall off of my shoulder, whenever I wore it. I put on a pair of ankle socks, just in time to hear the soft melody of my doorbell chime. I opened the door to find Kol and an attractive man, who must be his friend. Kol's lips curved into an easy smile, when he saw me. I beamed at him and held out my arms, inviting him into a hug. He wrapped his arms around me and lifted me off of my feet, just like he always does. I gave him a squeeze, before he set me on my feet.

"I'm not staying, darling. I only wanted to introduce you to my best mate, Kai. He might be a bit rough 'round the edges, but I think you two would be a good fit. This helped me more than I ever could have imagined." Kol explained. I nodded and glanced over to his friend. He was looking me over, like he was trying to decide if this was a good idea, or not. Based off of my appearance, I clearly wasn't trying to impress anybody. My hair was in a loose French braid that was laying over my shoulder. I didn't have an ounce of makeup on. I was wearing a pair of leggings, a sports bra, a tank top, and an oversized sweater.

"It's nice to meet you." I broke the ice first. I held my hand out to Kai. He accepted it, gently. After he let go, I gave him a soft hug. He seemed surprised by it.

"Yeah, you too," he agreed.

"Alright love, I'll be off. I'll see you later this evening for my appointment." Kol excused himself. I nodded and gave him a small wave, before stepping aside, so Kai could come inside.

"Please, come in." I invited him in. He followed my lead, easily. He looked around, as I closed my front door. "So… what do you feel like doing today? Hugging? Spooning? Getting a massage? Just laying next to each other?" I asked him. He looked nervous for the first time, since I met him.

"I don't know… All of it? Maybe?" He sounded unsure. I just nodded.

"That's fine. Why don't you take your shoes off and make yourself comfortable?" I suggested. He nodded and did as I asked, easily enough. "Would you like some water?" I offered. He seemed surprised by my question, like it caught him off-guard.

"Yeah, sure," he accepted. I walked into my kitchen and got a pitcher of cucumber infused water that I had in my friends. I poured him a glass and studied his body language, as he drank it. "Can we just lay down next to each other and… Can I just hold you? Is that allowed?" He asked.

"Yeah, of course," I assured him. I had quiet nature sounds playing softly throughout my apartment. It helps keep a calming environment. Kai seemed to visibly relax a little. After he sat his glass down, I motioned for him to follow me. I kneeled down on the cuddle mat, waiting for Kai to follow suit, before laying down.

We stayed like that for a minute. I wanted to make sure he was completely comfortable, before doing anything else. I turned onto my side, so I would be able to face him.

"So… how does this work?" He asked me. I crackled an easy smile.

"There's really no right or wrong way. We just do whatever you're comfortable with – whatever you want to do. If you just want to lay next to each other, that's fine. If you want to hold me, or for me to hold you, that's okay, too." I explained to him.

"Okay. Can I hold you?" He inquired.

"Of course," I assured him. I scooted closer to him and waited for him to open his arms to me, before snuggling against him and laying my head against his chest. He put his arms around me, tentatively. I tucked mine around his middle. He out a breath that I didn't realize he had been holding.

"How long have you been doing this for?" He asked me, quietly.

"A couple of years," I told him, truthfully. "I went to school for sociology and psychology. I didn't plan on doing this. I actually kind of fell into the job, right before I graduated. A friend of a friend did this for a living and turned me onto it. It's amazing what human touch can do for someone. And if I can do that help someone in the process, then why not? I'm a very physically affectionate person… So this helps me, just as much as it does anyone else that I see." I said.

"That makes sense." He whispered. I nodded, against his body. He's so warm. It's not helping how tired I feel. He stifled a yawn and held me a little bit tighter. "Is it okay is we just sleep? I mean, if I sleep? I don't know how long your sessions normally are…"

"By all means, sleep if you need to." I told him, gently. "I typically do hour-long sessions, but we can go longer if you need to. My next session isn't until eight tonight and it's only four now." I replied.

"Can you set an alarm for six?" He pressed. I nodded and pulled away from him. I took my phone out of my make-shift pocket in my leggings. I set an alarm, like he asked and double-checked that everything else was on silent. I cozied back up to Kai and we quickly got comfortable. It didn't take long, until my eyes felt heavy and I could feel myself drifting off to sleep.

* * *

A loud, peaceful melody woke me up. I blinked and cursed inwardly. I was sleeping so well, before my alarm ruined it. I pulled out of Kai's embrace, gently, and switched off the alarm.

"I can't remember the last time I slept so well." Kai mused. He looks so at ease, now. "Thanks for that." He yawned and stretched out a bit. "Do you mind if we lay here and I hold you for just a while longer?"

"I don't mind. I don't need to kick you out until seven-thirty." I giggled.

"Ah, okay, I see how it is." He teased. It seems like he is finally starting to loosen up. "Ya know, I didn't believe Kol at first, when he told about this – about you."

"I don't blame you. I don't think anyone's initial reaction is to believe it at first, though. I know mine wasn't." I admitted, before continuing to cuddle with Kol.

"You're so soft." He breathed.

"Thanks. I blame all of the layers. They help." I joked. He chuckled.

"Are you gonna ask me?"

"Am I gonna ask you what?" I asked, confused.

"Why I'm here." He clarified.

"Not unless you want me to and feel like telling me. Everyone has their reasons and they don't always like explaining why." I replied.

"That makes sense. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

* * *

"How often can we do this?" He asked me, as he was putting on his shoes and getting ready to go.

"As often as you'd like." I told him.

"Once a day?" He asked me. I looked at him, trying to decide if he was serious.

"I normally don't schedule any sessions on Fridays or Saturdays, but if you want to meet every day, then I can make an exception." I answered. He looked taken aback, once he fully processed the information.

"Why would you do that? You barely know me." He asked, sardonic humor dripping from his voice.

"Why does it matter, if I know you, or not? I doubt you would've asked, if you didn't seriously need it." I shrugged. He's hard to get a read on. Just as he opened his mouth to retort, a loud knock sounded through my apartment, followed by a series of bangs. I felt my eyebrows rise. I'm not expecting anyone for an hour. Kai looked over to me, probably asking silently if this was normal. I shook my head. He touched my arm, with his hand.

"Stay behind me – okay?" He told me. I nodded and followed him to my front door. He looked through the peephole. "It's some guy." He explained, before answering the door. I let out an angry huff, as my eyes landed on an ex, more-or-less, of mine. When I told him that I didn't want to be his friends with benefits/fuck buddies anymore, he didn't take it well.

"Oh, this is rich. You're obviously not missing me; are you?" Theo asked me, with a signature smirk that he has long perfected.

"No, actually, I haven't. What are you even doing here? There was a reason that I never had you over to my place. How did you get my address? You know what? I don't even care – just go." My tone of voice didn't leave any room for argument. Theo didn't look deterred, if anything, he looked turned on. The sex was fantastic and I didn't even mind spending time with him, really. He is just so manipulative by nature, I could never let my guard down around him and I hated that. So, I broke things off. It's been a couple of weeks of silence. I honestly though he was over it… I guess not.

"You heard her. It's time for you to go." Kai reiterated my message for him, in case he missed it the first time, or chose to ignore it.

"This isn't really your business, though. Is it?" Theo asked him in a low voice.

"That sucks, because I'm making it my business." Kai managed to look indifferent, but judging off of his body language, I can tell that he's pissed.

"You know what? Fine. I'll play your little game. I'm going to call you later I'd appreciate it if you were friendlier. We both know I can make it worth your while. I know we weren't perfect together, but we did alright…" Theo's voice trailed off and I watched him drag his gaze over my body, checking me out. "More than alright… I'd give you a kiss goodbye, but I'd hate to make things awkward." He gave me a wink and sauntered off. I took a deep breath and tried not to fume. I let Kai direct me back into my apartment.

"So, what was that?" He asked me. At the very least, I owe him some sort of explanation.

"That was Theo and he was a month long mistake. We were friends with benefits for a while, but I ended things because his vibe kept getting weirder and weirder." I explained.

"Kol is your next appointment, right?" He asked me. I nodded.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because I'm staying, until he gets here. I don't like the look of that guy."

"I'll be fine. I can handle myself, but thanks for the assist." I declined his offer.

"You're welcome and I don't doubt that you can handle yourself. That doesn't change the fact that I'm staying."

* * *

Kol's lips were on mine, as soon as I opened the door. I struggled for a moment, before my rational thought process kicked in. He wouldn't do this, unless he had a damn good reason. I heard a throat clear behind Kol and I saw Theo. I rolled my eyes and broke the kiss. Kol proceeded to nibble down the side of my neck. I couldn't swallow my gasp in surprise.

"Really, Bonnie?" Theo asked, sounding bored. I knew better than that. He wasn't bored – he was giving me a warning. I wasn't taking the bait.

"Leave Theo. I'm not in the mood for your mind games. I never was… That's probably why we're not compatible." I sighed. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Matt's number. He's an old friend and the sheriff here in Mystic Falls.

"Probably, but I think you have it in you. There's hope for you yet. We have so much potential. When you realize that, come find me. I'll give you some space." He walked away and I decided against calling Matt. I'll just text him tonight, instead. I sighed. I knew that even if I did want to let this go, Kol wouldn't. There's no way in hell. He's one of my closest friends. He'd never stand for that.

Once we were all back inside, Kol looked at me, expectantly. I don't know what to tell him.

"Oh, don't give me that look. I don't keep anything from you. I tell you everything." I half-scolded him. He smirked and put his arms around me, pulling me in for a hug.

"Darling, next time you have an itch you can't scratch and you're tempted to jump into bed with someone you know you probably shouldn't, let me know and I'll happily take care of you. At least that way, I'd know you were safe." He proposed.

"You don't mean that." I declined. "And can't we talk about this later, when we aren't making things incredibly awkward for Kai?" I asked.

"It's not awkward, if he's included, darling." Kol said. My brow furrowed, as I looked up at him. Surely, he doesn't mean what I think he means… Right?

"Kol…"

"That's why I wanted the two of you to meet, love. You lot would be perfect for each other… But now seeing you… like this… I can't help but be selfish. I want you and I don't mind sharing, not with Kol. We've shared before. We could make it work, if you were open to it." He suggested. The way he was talking… What he's suggesting… It's making me ignite. My body feels like it's on fire. I can't hear anything, because my heart is pounding so loudly, in my ears. All I know is that in this moment, I've never wanted something so much in my life – as much as I want both of them.

"Look," I said, forcing myself to come out of the lust-filled haze I had fallen into, since Kol started talking about sex. "I appreciate it – I really do. You're sweet and one of my best guys. You know that I love you. I just met Kai. Please don't scare him off or act like I bone all of my clients… because I don't… not even you." I put my foot down, as much as I didn't want to. Kol just smirked at me.

"I got your number from Kol. When are you free tomorrow?" Kai asked me.

"I actually don't have appointments tomorrow, yet." I told him.

"Can I come by at noon for a session?" He asked me. I nodded in reply.

"I'll keep my day open for you. I'm supposed to go out with some friends tomorrow night, anyways."

"Awesome. I'll see ya tomorrow, Bonnie. I'm glad I met you." Kai pulled me close, to hug me, and then left. Kol locked the door behind him.

"We both know that I wasn't joking, love." Kol admitted. I nodded, knowing that he was right.

"I know that you were serious about your offer, Kol." I breathed, not trusting my voice to go any louder without cracking. Part of me didn't want to think about what that change in dynamic might mean to us – if we even became an 'us.'

"How long has it been?" Kol asked me, pressing his body further into mine.

"Almost a month…" I whispered, as his hands grazed my sides. Ugh, what's wrong with me? Yes, I know that Kol is attractive. I've never been oblivious to it, but I've never acted on it, either. He's one of my closest friends. I was always so afraid that if we started something romantic and it didn't work out, that our friendship would fizzle… I've never stopped and considered what could happen, if it actually worked out.

"That's too long." He admitted in a low, husky voice. "You of all people should know what going that long without human touch can do to someone." He teased me. I rolled my eyes and opened my mouth to reply.

"Oh, shut up!" I quipped, just to be silenced by his lips covering mine. I gasped and Kol must have been anticipating it, because as soon as I parted my lips, his tongue was moving against mine. Despite my better judgment, I melted into the kiss – into him. He picked me up and I locked my legs around his waist. I was stripped down to my sports bra and leggings. Kol's shirt was off and his pants were unbuttoned.

"Hey!" Kai's voice rang though the apartment, followed by a knock. "I'm sorry. I know I'm interrupting a session, but I forgot my bag. They have my project designs and I have to finish them tonight."

"Fuck," Kol cursed, before setting me on my feet, so he could answer the door. He raked a hand through his hair and visibly tried to get himself under control. He opened the door and Kai gaped and Kol and at me.

"So, I am interrupting something." He said, with a slight smirk. I blushed, but couldn't seem to make myself look away from his gaze. Did he really have to come back for his stuff today? "No wonder that guy didn't want to let you go."

"I, um, you can get your bag." I breathed, awkwardly. Is this really happening, right now? How is this my life?

"Or he could stay and join in on the fun?" Kol countered. Kai stepped inside and shut the door behind him.

"Well… that depends." Kai drawled.

"On what?"

"On if Bonnie is comfortable with me staying, or not." He explained. And just like that, I felt like I couldn't breathe. And just like that, Kol's hands were on my hips and his lips were caressing mine. I gasped against him and just as soon as he had started kissing me, he had stopped.

"Darling, I'm going to pick up some dinner for the three of us. No pressure, love. Let me know what you decide, when I get back." Kol said. He gave me one last kiss, before putting his shirt back on and leaving. I stared awkwardly at Kai. He stepped closer to me and I couldn't help giving him a once over. He's definitely not lacking in the looks department.

"If you're not comfortable with this, we don't have to do anything. But just so we're clear, I am very attracted to you and I would be up for anything you wanted to do. Kol wasn't lying. We have shared before and I would be more than okay with sharing you with him. And I don't mean as a one-time thing. Call me old-fashioned, but I'm not up for one night stands. And I do want you."

"How would that even work?" I asked him, curiosity getting the best of me. He shrugged.

"It doesn't always. We've tried it with a couple of women before, but they weren't a good fit." He explained.

"And I am?"

"We think so. We _**hope**_ you are. I'm comfortable around you. I can't remember the last time I was comfortable around someone other than Kol." He admitted.

"And if it doesn't work – then what? We just go back to being friends? You as my client? No weirdness?" I pressed.

"None," he agreed.

"Okay," I gave in.

"Okay?" He echoed. I nodded.

"Just kiss me, before I change my mind."

"Gladly," as soon as the words left his lips, his mouth was on mine. Kai kissed me and it was a completely different feeling, than I got from Kol. It wasn't bad or unpleasant, just different. It felt newer, unfamiliar, but I didn't want it to end.

He brought his hand to my cheek and cupped the side of my face. I moaned against him, as his free hand ran down my body. He picked me up and took me to the same cuddle mat that we used earlier. Once he sat me down, he shed his jacket and shirt. He started sucking on my neck, as he pulled down my leggings.

"Is this okay? Tell me now, if we need to slow this down." Kai paused.

"Please don't. Don't stop." I whimpered, practically begging him.

"Babe, when you ask me like that, there is literally nothing I won't do for you." He breathed. We became fused together. I couldn't get close enough to him. I couldn't think straight, with everything he's making me feel. His fingers were inside of me and I couldn't stifle the moans slipping off my tongue.

"That's it. Let me hear you, babe. God, you don't even know how sexy you are, like this. I pray to God that you're not worn out, by the time Kol gets back. There is so much we want to do with you." His words only spurred me on and fueled my desire. He worked my bra off and kissed his way down my torso. His lips came in contact with my lower lips and I jumped. He pressed down on my abdomen to hold me down. His tongue went to work and I lost it. My body jerked, my back arched, and I shouted as I came.

"I've never seen someone look so glorious." Kol mused, from behind me. When did he get back? Has it really been that long? "I realized that ordering takeout to be delivered would take much less time. With that being said, we should move this into the bedroom. Don't worry, darlings; I won't interrupt your time. I'll take my turn afterwards. If you're up for it, the three of us can enjoy each other later." Kol suggested.

"We can move things to the bedroom, but you'll have to give me a few minutes. I don't think I can move yet." I breathed.

"Let me." Kai offered. He picked me up and Kol directed him to my bedroom.

"What have I gotten myself into?" I muttered.

"Nothing you're going to regret." Kai promised. As soon as Kai and I were on the bed, things slowed down. Kol leaned against my bedroom wall and just watched. Kai touched his lips to mine and _**really**_ kissed me. I felt it all the way to my toes. "Are you sure?" He asked me, as he tugged off his pants. I nodded.

"Here mate," Kol handed him a condom to use. Kai sat on the bed, against the headboard. I gripped his shoulders and straddled him.

"God, you're fucking beautiful." He rolled the condom on and helped guide me onto his length. I gasped at the sudden intrusion. I rolled my hips and tried to get used to the fullness. I hissed as I lifted my hips and dropped myself back down, again.

"Fuck. How are you this tight, Bon?" Kai asked me. I made a noncommittal noise.

"How does she feel, mate?" Kol asked him. He sounded like he was moving closer.

"Amazing," he grunted. Kai gripped my hips and thrusted deeper into my heat. My mouth fell open and I touched my forehead to his and leaned against him.

"So good," I moaned.

"Is he hitting your spots, love?" Kol asked me. I nodded. "May I?" He asked us. I nodded, even though I wasn't sure what he was asking.

"Be my guest." Kai gave his okay, as well. He's making me feel so good, that I don't care what he's asking. Kol moved, so he was sitting beside us. He reached in between us and started rubbing my clit. I gasped and close my eyes.

"Keep your eyes open, darling. I want you to see Kai, when you come." Kol commanded. It had an effect on me that I hadn't expected. If anything, it made all of this so much hotter. "That's it, love. Look at you – the both of you. You're a goddess and you deserve to be worshipped. Let us do that for you. I give you my word that I will gladly worship your body any day. I can only imagine how intoxicating you look, when you orgasm. You're close – aren't you? I can see you teetering over the edge." Kol coaxed me. Kai brought his lips to mine and kissed me, until I couldn't think about anything else.

"Come Bonnie, come now." Kol told me. My eyes flew open and I started to fly apart.

"Kai," I moaned. His eyes never left mine.

"Fuck, Bonnie," he hissed, as he fell into his own orgasm. I clung to him, until I rode out my high.

"That's one of the hottest things I've ever seen in my life." Kol mused. As soon as he said it, someone knocked on the front door, to my apartment. "I'll bet that's the food. If you love birds will excuse me," Kol excused himself and left the room, shutting my bedroom door behind him.

"I don't know what I expected sleeping with you to be like, but it was so much better." Kai admitted. I nodded and tried to catch my breath. I crawled off of him and laid down on my back, resting my legs. Kai got up and disposed of the condom and cleaned himself up with some tissues, before joining me back in bed. "Do you regret it?" He asked me. I shook my head.

"No, definitely not. I do want to take a shower, though." I admitted.

"I think we can arrange that."


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN** _ **TEEN WOLF**_ **,** _ **THE VAMPIRE DIARIES**_ **, OR THEIR CHARACTERS.**

* * *

Chapter Two:

* * *

Kai brushed my hair away from my eyes and touched his lips to mine. He kissed me slowly, before picking me up and carrying me away from my bed.

"My bathroom is through there." I directed him to the adjoining bathroom, connected to my bedroom. Kai turned on the hot water, before setting me down on my feet.

"Why don't you shower and I'll help Kol finish setting up dinner? I'll shower after dinner, so you and Kol get a little bit of time to yourselves, before I join you."

"Or you could join me?" I offered. He shook his head and bit his lip, looking my body over.

"As much as I'd like to – and believe me, I would – I don't want to overwhelm you. I don't want you to do anything you're not comfortable with tonight. Take the time and make sure this is what you want – okay? No pressure. Take your time. We'll still be here, when you're done and if you want us to leave, we will." He explained. I nodded and pressed a kiss on the corner of his mouth and watched him leave the room. I grabbed a clean change of clothes and got into the shower.

I still wasn't sure about how I felt about the entire situation, but I knew that I wanted it and didn't regret it.

* * *

None of us said much, as we ate. I sat between the guys, as we ate in a comfortable silence. I felt more relaxed than I had in ages and satisfyingly sore.

* * *

I kept having flashback, about what we had all done. They had both been so gentle and slow. Nothing was rushed, especially with Kol. He took his time thoroughly exploring my body and what made me the hottest. Neither of them left me wanting in any way.

I never though today would have gone this way. Never in my wildest dreams… I didn't know what to make of this situation. And to think that it all started with Theo showing up, uninvited…

"Darling, now that I've had you, I don't think I can let you go." Kol admitted. I looked into his eyes and saw intense wanting and admiration there.

"No one said you had to." I reminded him.

"I meant what I said, when I said that I didn't mind sharing you with Kai, but I don't want to share you with anyone else, besides him." Kol divulged.

"No one said you had to." I repeated my earlier answer.

"Are you serious?" Kai asked, in disbelief, like I had just told him that I had won the lottery. I shrugged.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I retorted.

"When's the last time that you've been in a serious relationship, since Jeremy died?" Kol asked me. I opened and closed my mouth, knowing that there wasn't an answer. There hasn't been anyone that I've wanted to be in a relationship with, since Jeremy. Everyone has more-or-less been like Theo, just a string of mistakes, or people I've just had physical relationships with.

"Jeremy was my last, Kol. You know that." I whispered.

"I don't want to pressure you into anything." Kol replied.

"I've never done anything I didn't want to do. I don't plan to start now." I sighed. Bringing up Jeremy stirred something deep inside of me that I hadn't felt in some time. I tried to swallow the lump in my throat and ignore the tears burning in my eyes.

"Then that settles it. We're together. We are… whatever this is." Kai said, decidedly. I nodded in agreement. I didn't want to talk about Jeremy, not tonight. I've spoken to Kol about him before, but I didn't want to do that now. His death still hurts. I'm sure that part my heart would always ache for him. Jeremy has been my first and only love.

"Okay, then," Kol agreed. "I'm sorry that I overstepped." He apologized. I just shrugged.

"I don't want to talk about Jeremy, okay? If I need to talk about him, I'll call Rebekah. At least Beks didn't hate him." I retorted.

"That's a bit harsh. Don't you think?" Kol pressed.

"No, actually, I don't. And I don't see any point in lying about it, now that he's dead. He deserved better than that. Let it go, Kol, or I'm kicking you out for the night. I'm not talking about this right now." I argued.

"As you wish, darling." Kol sighed. "I'm sorry, truly." He pressed a kiss against my shoulder and I nodded, not trusting my voice.

"We can talk or cuddle. You both are welcome to stay and sleep, but I'm not up for anything else sexual tonight." I told them both. Judging by the looks on their faces, I didn't need to explain why. My heart was aching and right now, sex would just make it worse.

"Just because I didn't care for him, doesn't mean that I don't understand how much you loved him, your grief for him, your lack of closure for him, or your sorrow that will never truly fade for him." Kol expressed. I knew it was true. I knew that he has lose his youngest brother, Henrik, and that his first love died. I know that he understands, but that doesn't quench the hurt I feel. His words opened wounds that I wished they hadn't.

I turned away from both of them and tried to get my emotions under control. As hard as I was trying to pull myself together – I just couldn't. Kol knew me too well for me to hide from him. I hate being seen like this – exposed like this – being vulnerable.

Two sets of arms wrapped around me… and as much as I hated it, it was enough to break my resolve. I hiccupped and tears stormed down my cheeks. Jeremy's death wasn't fresh, but some of my heartache is still raw. There are still some days, when I catch myself calling him, but then I remember that he won't be there to answer… Those days are the hardest.

"You're not alone." Kai's voice invaded my thoughts, like a lighthouse in the night. It made me feel something that I hadn't felt in so long.

"We're here. We've got you." Kol murmured. I nodded against them and allowed myself to be carried to bed. I didn't feel upset, anymore. Knowing that you're not alone does wonders to sooth feeling overwhelmingly devastated. Instead, I felt exhausted. My eyes began to droop, before my head even hit the pillow. Things will feel better in the morning – they normally do.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I do have sort of a general idea of where this is heading… but when I start writing, sometimes my inspiration steers me into different directions. Do you love it? Hate it?**

 **I know I've been MIA. Things have been incredibly busy on my end. Lots of family stuff, work, classes, charity work, just life in general. In case you couldn't guess, I'm currently infatuated with the Kai/Bonnie/Kol trio!**

 **Until next time!  
** **Xo Xo,  
** **Anneryn**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN** _ **TEEN WOLF**_ **,** _ **THE VAMPIRE DIARIES**_ **, OR THEIR CHARACTERS.**

* * *

Chapter Three:

* * *

I waited, until Rebekah answered my call to speak. I had no idea how she was going to take this… especially since I'm supposed to be going out with one of the Mikaelson's mutual friends later tonight. Hell hath no fury, like Beks, when she's scorned.

"You better not be calling to cancel on me." She answered. I took a deep breath and tried to build up my courage.

"I'm still coming tonight." I assured her.

"But?" She asked, sensing my reluctance.

"But the set up won't be necessary." I told her.

"I beg to differ. You _**need**_ to get out there. Kai is great. I just know that the pair of you will hit it off." She argued. Wait… What? Kai?

"I agree, but I met him yesterday. Kol brought him by. I didn't realize that he was the friend you were talking about."

"Oh, so you already met him, then?" She asked to clarify.

"Yes, we're sort of dating now." I admitted.

"Sort of?"

"Well, me, Kai, and your brother…" I breathed, hoping she wouldn't freak out.

"I'll be damned. Kol finally admitted that he's had a thing for you, for years?" She pressed. What?

"Wait… years? No, it just kind of happened. But we're all going tonight… Does this mean you're okay with it?"

"Of course. Who better for my brother, than you?! I'll see you tonight. Wear something hot." She hung up. I gaped at my phone. That went a lot smoother than I thought it would.

"What did Beks say?" Kol yawned behind me. I jumped a little. I didn't even hear him leave my bedroom.

"She approves, since apparently you've been pining over me for years." I teased. He just smirked.

"Subtlety was never my strong-suit." He grinned. "Come back to bed, darling. I'm sure Kai has gotten cold, without us."

* * *

I woke up warm and relaxed. I glanced at Kai and Kol sleeping beside me. As much as I'd love to stay in bed with them, I can't. My bladder is killing me. I've got to pee.

* * *

I decided to stay up, after I emptied my bladder. A knock sounded on the door. I was thankful that I had closed my bedroom door, so the guys could sleep. I was even more grateful that I had put on clothes, after getting up. I stood up and stretched, before getting off of my yoga mat. I opened my front door to find Theo waiting for me. I sighed. He didn't look determined, like he had the night before, which threw me off.

"Can we talk?" He asked.

"I'd rather we didn't." I responded.

"I just need five minutes." He tried, again.

"You have two." I gave in. He flashed me an easy smile.

"Perfect. Can I come in?" He pressed. I shook my head.

"No," I declined. He seemed peeved by my answer, but didn't come in. "Talk, or I'm shutting the door."

"I want you back. I lost my cool yesterday. I can admit that. I miss you. I miss what we had. I can't stop thinking about you. I don't want anyone else." His voice was pleading, but his words weren't sincere. His emotions didn't quite reach his eyes – they never did.

"We were never exclusive. I know that. I know that you slept with other people, too, not that it matters. You don't miss me. You want me, because you can't have me. Nice try, though." I called his bluff. He smirked and let out a low chuckle.

"I've never met anyone like you, Bonnie."

"That's neat, but I have things to do and your two minutes are up. So, bye." I tried to close the door, but he blocked me. He forced himself inside and I stumbled backwards. He helped me up and began to feel me up. A wave of nausea crashed over me. I brought my knee up into his groin, but he didn't let go of me. We only fell backwards. I landed on an end table – hard. It crashed to the floor. "Get off of me!" I seethed. Kai and Kol ran out to see what the commotion was. They pulled him off of me and threw him out.

"What the hell was he doing here?" Kai asked me, as they helped me to my feet.

"I didn't invite him in, if that's what you're asking. He forced his way inside, after I tried to close the door." I sighed. Remind me why I got involved with him, again? I have the worst taste in men. Ever.

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay, love?" Kol asked me. I nodded, as I zipped up my favorite pair of black suede booties.

"I'm sure. Let's go. I just wanna go out and fun tonight."

"Then that's what we'll do." Kai promised.

* * *

I had let Rebekah talk me into taking too many shots. I giggled, as she dragged me onto the dancefloor. I was beyond glad that she had insisted on me coming out tonight. I've missed this – having nights out with my friends. It's always a bonus seeing Matt, whenever I see Rebekah. It's just another perk of the two of them dating. But Matt's work in the sheriff's department keeps him busy. I don't see him nearly enough.

"Both of your men have been drooling all over you all night." Beks told me. I blushed and smiled. It was nice to feel wanted, especially by people I trusted. "I'm happy for you. Just think – we could actually be sisters one day." She added. I giggled at the thought, but realized she was right.

"Can I cut in?" Kai breathed in my ear, as his hands ghosted along my hips. I nodded and his lips found my neck. I gasped, as I ground myself against him. I turned, so I was facing him. We locked eyes and his lips found mine. His tongue slid into my mouth and he didn't show any signs of stopping.

"Damn. Just watching you two makes me want to drag Matt to the back room and have my way with him." Bek's voice brought me hurdling back to reality. I broke the kiss and pulled away to get some breathing room.

"It's not a bad idea, but Bonnie calls the shots. Anything we do is entirely up to her." Kai admitted. I leaned my head against his chest and continued to sway to the music. He kept his arms against me and I just enjoyed being held.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think that you started without me." Kol whispered, from behind me. I shook my head, halfheartedly. He was the one who hadn't wanted to dance before.

"I was just warming her up." Kai replied. Kol's hands settled above Kai's hands on my waist. Kol was pressed against my back and Kai my front. I immediately felt at least ten degrees hotter. It didn't help that Trey Songz' voice filled the club, either.

"No fucking in public," I reminded both of them.

"But where's the fun in that, darling?" Kol asked me. I just shrugged.

"I think you'll survive."

* * *

Despite the constant flirting and innuendos, we stayed for quite a while longer, before calling it a night.

* * *

"Where are we?" I whispered, trying to wake myself up. I must have fallen asleep in the car.

"My place, love," Kol answered.

"Where's Kai?" I murmured.

"He's grabbing out things from the car, darling." Kol assured me.

"Can I shower? I feel gross from all the dancing." I whispered.

"I'm sure we can arrange something." He promised. I forced myself to stay away, as he carried me upstairs to his bedroom. He sat me down in an armchair in the corner of his room. He took off my booties, before walking to the en suite bathroom. I heard him turn the water on.

I got up and peeled my shirt off and started working on my pants. Trying to pull them off and not fall over was harder than I anticipated.

"Here babe, let me help." Kai offered, as he entered the room. I heard some things fall to the floor and then I felt hands on my hips, steading me. I relaxed and let him take over for me. He unbuttoned my jeans and slid them down, making it look far easier than it felt like. My heartbeat quickened and I instantly felt turned on.

"The shower is waiting for you, love." Kol announced, coming out of the bathroom. I nodded and tried to focus on anything other than how turned on I felt. Either I was that transparent, or they were as turned on as I felt, because they were shedding their clothes and carrying me to the shower. Hands were everywhere and I felt lips dance across my neck. I groaned, when I felt teeth bite down. I instantly became wetter.

"Fuck," I gasped. I saw one of them open a condom, out of the corner of my eye. "Please," I asked, ready to be taken. They didn't waste any time. Kol picked me up and I impaled myself onto his length. I let out a breathy scream. It felt so good – too good. I wasn't going to last long. I don't think any of us are.

"You have no idea how hot you look like this. Brace yourself, babe. As soon as Kol is finished, it's my turn." Kai reminded me. His hands were everywhere, since Kol's were supporting me. I mewed and felt myself climax. It's too soon.

"Shit," Kol groaned. He's moving harder, faster – pushing me further into my release. I clinched my eyes shut. It was too much, but I didn't want it to end. I felt Kol finished inside me. As soon as he was done, I was lifted and Kai was inside of me. I shouted at the intrusion. I had just finished my orgasm, just to be thrown head-first into another one. I wasn't expecting that. I was barely aware of Kai rocking against me. It was all sensory overload.

* * *

Kai turned off the water and held me against him, as he panted. Kol had left the shower and turned on the separate bath in his bathroom. Kai moved his lips against mine, lazily. A girl could get used to this. After a while, we broke apart and joined Kol in the tub. We helped clean each other, before retiring for the night. Call me optimistic, but I think this might just work. Who says trios are unheard of? Clearly, they had never met Kai Parker or Kol Mikaelson.


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN** _ **TEEN WOLF**_ **,** _ **THE VAMPIRE DIARIES**_ **, OR THEIR CHARACTERS.**

* * *

Chapter Four:

* * *

I winced, as I opened my eyes. It feels like my skulls is trying to self-combust. I haven't been hungover in ages. I didn't miss it. I groaned and tried to sit up, but I was stuck sandwiched between two very hot bodies.

"It's too early. Stop moving." Kai breathed, still half-asleep. He tightened his grip around my torso.

"My head feels like it's exploding." I whined. I tried and failed to get out of bed, again, only then did I realize that I was still naked from the night before. Kai rolled over and pressed his lips against my forehead. He lowered himself under the blankets and I felt his fingertips brush my torso. I hissed as his mouth came in contact with my lower lips.

"Kai," I gasped. Kol stirred next to me and I knew that he was up.

"I could get used to this. If this is how I woke up every day, I wouldn't complain." Kol smirked.

"Fuck," I bit out, as Kai slammed two fingers inside of me. He wasn't being gentle and he was making it impossible to be quiet. Kol just watched, to my surprise. He moved the blankets off of us and onto the floor. He didn't want to anything. That's something they both have in common – they both like to watch.

My back arched and my toes curled as I came with a scream. Kai was already moving back up my body. He pulled a condom off of the bedside table and looked at me questioningly and I nodded. I spread my legs for him.

Kol grabbed me and settled me on his lap. I was quickly sandwiched between the both of them. As Kai pressed into me, I felt Kol's erection press against my back. It just made this that much hotter.

* * *

I cursed as I fell back against Kol's bed. I'd lost count how many times the three of us have gone at it. I'm exhausted. I need a break and a nap.

* * *

"None of this feels real." I heard Kai whisper. I didn't open my eyes. I'm not ready to wake up just yet.

"I know what you mean, mate. That's just how Bonnie is. She doesn't do anything halfway. She's either all in or she's out. We wouldn't be doing this if she didn't want it. She can't lie to save her life and even if she could, she doesn't believe in it." Kol explained to him. I don't give him enough credit. He knows me better than I thought he did.

"I hear you… I do, but things like this don't just happen to me. It feels too good to be true." Kai admitted. I yawned and stretched. This is probably a conversation I should be a part of.

"Why wouldn't something like this happen to you? You're a catch. And have you seen yourself? You're seriously attractive. I'm not that great, but I'm glad that you're enjoying whatever this is so far. And for the record, I don't want it to end, either." I told them both.

"Haven't we already settled this? We're together, the three of us." Kol reminded us.

"Good." Kai and I agreed in unison.


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN** _ **TEEN WOLF**_ **,** _ **THE VAMPIRE DIARIES**_ **, OR THEIR CHARACTERS.**

* * *

Chapter Five:

* * *

I went through my day in a blur. I was having trouble really connecting with my clients… with Kai and Kol always on my mind. I was still doing my job and going through the motions, but my mind just couldn't focus. I've never had this problem before… Of course, I've never felt like this before, either.

* * *

By the time my last client left, I was exhausted and I couldn't figure out why. Normally, I feel so recharged, when I'm finished. What's wrong with me today?

I was waiting for the bathtub to fill up, when I heard someone knock on the door. I sighed and pulled my robe on and fastened it. I wasn't in the mood to see anyone, right now. I just wanted to soak in a bath, then go to bed. Was that really too much to ask? Cleary, it was…

I looked through the peephole and saw Kol on the other side. I let out a sigh of relief. I hadn't expected to see him today. It was a welcomed surprise. I opened the door and concern immediately washed over Kol's face, as he took in my tired appearance.

"Are you alright, darling?" He asked me, as he pulled me into his arms. I nodded and just enjoyed being held by him. It felt nice, like it was exactly what I needed. Maybe just getting human touch didn't do it for me, anymore. Maybe it's not enough. Maybe there needed to be more behind it… feelings involved somehow… Maybe I just needed the physical contact to be from Kol or Kai?

"Just tired. I was about to have a bath." I explained to him.

"Far be it for me to interrupt you, love." He breathed with a wink. He moved us both inside and led the way to the bathroom. I turned off the water and let my robe fall to the floor, before sinking into the tub. I let of a sigh of contentment. This feels heavenly. "How about I give you a massage, as soon as you're done? How does that sound?" He offered.

"Perfect," I breathed. They spoil me and I love it.

"Kai should be here soon. He wanted to pick up a little something for you." Kol admitted. I nodded, nonchalantly, still basking in the feeling of warm water surrounding me.

"Did someone say my name?" Kai asked, walking into the bathroom.

"We may have mentioned you, mate." Kol teased.

"How's our girl?" He asked.

"Tired," Kol replied.

"Maybe the massage will help. What do you think, babe? Will you have enough energy after that to sit on my face? Or should I do the work tonight?" Kai teased me. I gasped at the idea, suddenly feeling embarrassingly turned on. "I think she likes it. What do you think?"

"I dare say that you're right." Kol agreed. I looked up and they were both taking off their clothes and getting into the water with me. _**Fuck**_.

As soon as Kai was seated, I climbed onto his lap and lowered myself on top of him, taking him deep inside of me. I moaned as I began to ride him. I knew this wasn't what he expected me to do, but he wasn't complaining. He gripped my hips and moved in time to keep up with my movements.

"I will never get tired of watching you two. " Kol growled. I felt his fingers on my neck. I swore as he bit down and reached between us to play with me. I swore, again, as my pleasure intensified. I wasn't going to last long, but I never can with them. I felt my stomach drop and I knew my release was fast approaching.

"Kai… _**fuck**_." I groaned, as my back arched and my body spasmed around him.

"Bonnie, _**shit**_ …" Kol bit out, as he finished with me.

"Let me know when you're good, mate." Kol requested. Kai gave him a shaky nod, as he gripped my hips tighter. Both of us are still riding out our pleasure induced highs. Kai jerked his hips once more against mine, before lifting me off of him. I whimpered at the emptiness, just to have Kol take his place.

"Fuck," I cried, as he filled me. I gritted my teeth and held onto Kol the best I could. At this point, I was just along for the ride. It was all I could do, not to come again. I know that I'm not going to be able to last much longer… Not when he's hitting all the right spots.

"She's trying so hard not to come. Can't you tell? Babe, don't fight it. The sooner you're finished, the sooner you can ride my face." Kai breathed in my ear. That's all it took for me to lose it. I came with a scream and shook against him. "I hope you know that I was serious. I guess I can let you rest for a minute first. Why don't you catch your breath and we'll wash you… then we can dry you off and I can put my head in between your legs?" Kai suggested. I felt warmed flood between my legs. I don't even know how I have any energy left. It's impossible with both of them.

* * *

I stirred, as I felt something rub against my back. I groaned. It felt so good, but I was so exhausted. There's no way that I've gotten enough sleep already.

"We should just let her sleep, mate. We've tired her out." I heard Kol whisper. Kai sighed, the way he does, when he realizes that somebody else is right.

"I just can't get enough of her. I don't know what it is. I can't lay here next to her and not want more." Kai tried to explain.

"I get it. Believe me – I do. I feel the same way, but she needs to be able to recuperate… There are two of us and only one of her. Let me take care of you. It's not like I haven't before." Kol offered.

"Fuck, we haven't fooled around like that in ages…" Kai's voice trailed off. I was losing my battle against sleep, struggling to stay awake.

* * *

I woke with a start. I sat up, with my hand to my chest. It feels like my heart is beating a million miles a minute.

"Babe, it's okay." Two sets of arms went around me, as I struggled to catch my breath.

"Sorry… I normally don't have bad dreams… I don't know what caused it." I breathed, still trying to calm down. I don't even remember what it was about. I just feel incredibly unsettled.

"We've got you, darling. We're here. You're not alone. You're safe." Kol's words filled my ears and warmed my heart.

"I know. Thank you. I appreciate you both for it."

"Is it Theo?" Kai asked me. My eyes widened at the thought. He might be right.

"I'm not sure."

"We won't let anything happen to you."

"I know."


End file.
